Fallen Angel
by diggygirls2001
Summary: Danny and Iggy fall in love.Ella and sam get jealous and try to break Iggy and Danny apart.Will Sam and Ella make them break up or will it always stay Diggy Mature for some sexual conteint


**hey this is jessie and my partener in crime is jay. well jay and i found out there are no danny fenton x iggy grifith (diggy)**

**so thought we should make a Diggy fanflic so here it is. i have to warn you that the point of view changes from second to first a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Max p.o.v.

It's a late afternoon and the flock's is getting tired."Max can we take a break im getting tired and totals hungry"angel asked in a

small voice behind you."Okay just a few more minutes to find a spot to land and rest. okay?"you say unwillingly wanting to stop in case

you are being followed by flyboys. The flock is strong but the little ones don't have enough stamina to make a long trip like this.

then you hear a loud thud and iggys screams he starts to fall. "Iggy!" you scream towards him and start to try to catch him with fang.

you realise the thing that hit Iggy to make him fall wasn't a thing at all it was a him. Your mind sarts racing what if hes working for the school. what

he works for the ubber director sent to capture us. just then the boy with snow white hair chatches iggy and holds him up. "WHAT THE HELL JUST

PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Iggy screams loudly in the boys ear. he reponds softly "it was me i apoplogize." iggys face contorts with anger. "Who

the hell is me?!" he shouts again. "well who the hell are you and cant you see me im pretty sure im not invisible right now!" the boy yells back

with iggy well out of his arms by now treading the sky skillfully.

"Can't you see he's blind!"you scream at the adolecent"and he asked you first!" the boy was taken aback by the way you sream and

the fact the boy infront of him was...blind.

Dannys P.O.V.

i was mad dani was annoying me once again. "dani go away!" i said fircely "danny look out!" she screaamed. "im not falling for that

again!" i hit something it screamed in pain. i opened my eyes to see a cute strawberry blonde kid wih wings...falling. i swoped down to catch him

and then he yelled."WHAT THE HELL JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!?" I responded softly "It was me i apologize." The boys face contorted with

anger. "Who the hell is me!?" I looked at the boy then narrowed my eyes. "Who the hell are you and cant you see me. im not invisible right

now!" I yelled back.

Then the girl next to him glared at me. "Can't you see he's blind!" she yelled at me. "and he asked you first!" She screamed. I

stare startled because the cute strawberry bolnde boy in front of him was when she yelled at me.I floated down and turned human replacing my snow white hair with jet black and my glowing neon green eyes widen i looked at them and my eyes widened as know my secert now im a halfa...

Max P.O.V

Everyone but iggy saw the odd transformation(of course he heard it but he still he had no idea what just happened).Everybodys mouths had droped open at the sight they just all weridness this kid transformed into a normal person right infront of there eyes or,atleast they thought he looked normal."What the hell are you?"you asked unable to find any other words."Im half ghost haft the hell are you?"He responed were taken aback by the fact you were to busy worrying about what happened to iggy that you almost forgot you had wings."We are avian-americans."He blinked confused."What the hell dose that mean?"he asked were hurt by this and angry about it"...what the hell dose that mean!I cant believe you just asked me that question!I didnt ask you that when you told us you were hatf ghost!"You saynas you step closer and closer to this strange boy who just offened you and your that wont just slide on your next time you find yourself in his face getting ready to punch this punk in the face."Max...max...max clam down there's no need to punch him!"Fang said calmly pulling her away.

Dannys P.O.V.

The girl i mean this Max girl got in my face my eyes flashed there deadly green"you will wish you didnt do that!"I turned ghost.I walked over to the girl then my eyes calmed"im sorry"i frowned and turned human i looked at the girl."im just new to all this im really sorry im only sixteen"i told her calmly i looked at the little girl and smiled"whats her name?"i pointed at the small little girl there was a young boy clothes were torn.I felt sorry for them and i wanted to help them."Can i help you guys?"i asked i looked at the girl"oh im Danny"i told her smiling weakly.

Maxs P.O.V.

This boy who's name i now know as Danny is trying to invite us in and help."Well i dont accept your apologoy because you just think you...mph"you were interupted by Fangs hand over your eyes get wide as you hear Fang say."We'd love too thank you for your help."You open your mouth wide enough to get a grip of Fangs skin to bite his you do realize he doesn't have officaly benn defeated .You hand your head and nod at the flock telling them to lets go of you and taps iggys hand twice telling him up,up,and away.

* * *

**Ok thats all i have for now tell me what you think hope you guys like it it might be awhile because jessies busy and stuff idk and idk it might be very out peace!**

** ~jay and jessie :P**


End file.
